


To-Do List

by professor



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, XMFC/DOFP Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/pseuds/professor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Moira meet first, and then recruit Charles from Oxford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To-Do List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/gifts).



Moira is about to cut off Xavier’s terrible attempt at a pickup line when she glances over and notices Lehnsherr’s rapt expression as he is absorbing Xavier’s words.

_Oh my god, REALLY?_ she thinks. 

Then again, Lehnsherr’s spent his whole adult life hunting Nazis. It’s not like he’s had time to learn what good flirting sounds like. 

Xavier gets out a few more phrases like “infinite forms of variation” and “dominant form of reproductive life on this planet” and Lehnsherr demands “Tell me more” and that’s when Moira finally cuts in and tells Xavier why they are here.

Xavier, to his credit, does immediately straighten up and take her words very, very seriously. Though Lehnsherr is still watching him like an infatuated puppy.

Moira sighs, and adds an item to her to-do list. 

*****

Later that night, Lehnsherr knocks on the door of her hotel room like he always does, but this time he holds himself stiffly and formally and utters stupid words like “be adults about this” and “can still work together.”

Moira laughs in his face. 

Lehnsherr looks hurt for one second before he gets that stubborn petulant look that means he’s about to get angry, but she cuts him off before he can open his mouth. “Or instead, tomorrow night we’ll invite him to join us,” she says, and Erik shuts his mouth with a click.

*****

The downside of Xavier’s telepathy is that she can’t shut him up any of the normal ways during sex -- with a cunt or a cock or a gag in his mouth (though exhausting him does still work).

 

*****

“Unh, uh, God!” cries Moira as Xavier -- Charles -- pushes two of his thick fingers into her cunt. He’s done this before, or he’s using his telepathy to know _exactly_ how she likes to be touched -- she’ can’t tell and she’s not sure if she cares. His fingers curl inside of her cunt as his thumb rubs circles on her clit.

“Uh, ungh!” Moira tries to thrash, but she can’t -- Erik’s pinning down her shoulders and her torso, his arm curled around her almost possessively.

Fucking both of them is simultaneously the stupidest and smartest thing she’s ever done in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> aesc wrote an AU once where Erik and Moira meet first, Erik starts working for the CIA (and also becomes fuckbuddies with Moira) and is the one to go to Oxford to meet Charles (and they have sex). aesc then prompted me to write the version where Erik and Moira both go to Oxford and then threesome sex. This sat on my Google Drive for ages in a doc titled "threesome for aesc", until I finally posted it for a fill for the XMFC/DOFP Porn Battle back in early 2015.


End file.
